Centímetros
by LettersFromSomeone
Summary: La muerte está más cerca de lo que ambos creen, más cerca de lo que nunca creyeron. Tan cerca que si te fijas, serás capaz de observar cómo acecha con sus garras de acero, rozándoles con su gélido aliento. Lástima que la ignorancia de ambos les impida ver tan solo unos segundos más allá en el tiempo, tan solo unos centímetros más allá en el espacio. -Itacest- / Corregido.


**¡Avisos!: **El siguiente fanfiction está basado en la serie de anime y manga Hetalia perteneciente a Hidekaz Himaruya, la presente historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro y por pura diversión -y mucho tiempo libre- de su autora. Contiene de incesto (Itacest).

**N/A: **Etto... Aqui os dejo el prólogo de mi humilde fanfiction. Es el primero que escribo así que espero de todo corazón que os guste y que me deís vuestras más sinceras opiniones sobre cómo mejorar. Es algo corto, sí, pero resume más o menos la situación en la que se encuentran nuestros portagonistas para que os hagais una idea de qué va a tratar la historia. ¡Espero que os guste! Y no olvidéis que soy un monstruo que, además de alimentarse de niños, también necesita tomar reviews de postre n/n

_Raaawr._

* * *

Junio 23 del año 1939. 10: 03 pm. En algún lugar entre Italia y Alemania.

El minúsculo vagón de tren en el que nos encontrábamos mi hermano y yo me martirizaba con su traqueteo constante, con su ambiente cargado y húmedo, abarrotado por risas y conversaciones diversas que no dejaban lugar alguno al silencio, lleno de gente que esperaba ansiosa su llegada al país germano. Fui capaz de reconocer a algunos como originarios de allí pues su pálida piel y sus cabellos dorados que reflejaban la escasa luz del sol les delataban como indudables hijos del país que decía ser nuestro destino. Todo aquello daba igual. Absolutamente todo lo que me envolvía, todo lo que se encontrase fuera o incluso dentro de mí carecía de la más mínima importancia en aquel instante. Pero como siempre, existe la excepción que confirma la regla y eso -o más bien ese- que se negaba a acatar aquella norma vital se encontraba en aquel mismo instante apoyando su cálida mejilla en mi hombro, rozando con su cálido aliento la tela que cubría la parte alta de mi brazo y dejando un suave reguero de saliva que descendía por el mismo. _'¿Por qué diablos tienes que ser siempre tan jodidamente adorable?' _le pregunté, en mi propia mente mientras con la zurda le acariciaba disimuladamente el pelo. Un secreto, entre tú y yo: llevo enamorado de mi hermano pequeño desde que tengo memoria.

-**N… ¿nii-san?-** pronunció sin siquiera separar los párpados a la vez que los labios- **¿Cuánto falta?**- su quebrada voz de quien recién se despierta rompió el silencio formado en las últimas horas con tan solo una pregunta.

**-Poco, Feliciano, poco, y ahora, ¿quieres quitarte de encima? Ya me basta con acompañarte a ver a ese bastardo patatas como para que además me babees toda la chaqueta.-** otro secreto: nunca reconocería en voz alta la pasión que sentía por el pequeño Feli. Jamás. Y quizá fue ese desmesurado amor el que me convenció para aceptar ser su acompañante en este viaje, cuando me lo pidió con los ojos relucientes, las mejillas sonrosadas y aquella voz que derrochaba ilusión como nunca: '_Nii-san, acompáñame, porfavoor, lo harás, ¿sí?.' _ ¿Quién tendría el coraje para negarse a eso? Yo, desde luego, no era esa persona. Así que aquí podíais encontrarme, con el hombro pegado a un completo y adorable idiota acompañándole a ver a un bastardo que se hacía llamar Ludwig. Esa era otra de las razones por las que había accedido a formar parte de aquella locura: quería proteger a mi hermano de aquel completo desconocido.

Sentí como, al cabo de un rato, la cabeza del pequeño que se hallaba de nuevo vencido por el sueño se deslizó, impulsada por la fuerza de la gravedad acabó encontrándose con mi hombro haciendo que cada fibra de mi ser se estremeciera presa de la más pura ternura. Le observé durante un largo rato hasta que mis párpados comenzaron a pesarme como si de dos grandes losas de piedra se tratase. **–Poco, Feli… poco- **musité antes de caer, arrastrado por las garras del sueño, justo antes de que el gris compartimento de pequeñas ventanas, los asientos poco confortables y el olor a sudor y a perfume barato se desvanecieran dando paso a el mundo de mis sueños en el cual, por fin, mi hermano pronunciaba aquello que nunca había oido de él, aquello que llevaba toda la vida esperando: '_Te amo'._


End file.
